Side by side with his dwarf
by TheConsultingHobbit
Summary: Legolas and Gimli are great friends but Aragorn knows that they are more than that he just needs to make them realise it.
1. Intro

Side by side with his dwarf

Introduction

This journey had brought out a lot in Legolas the once proud prince of Mirkwood had became the equal to a man and a dwarf. It had be all very exciting when they first set off assisting young Frodo and the other hobbits to Mt doom, to get rid of the one ring. Legolas hadn't expected to gain such great friends on their travels; he was more surprised when he and the dwarf had become almost inseparable, sharing stories and food. It was very wired indeed, he was brought up to hate dwarfs, smelly, dirty creatures but Gimli was different he was funny and he didn't stink or have flees.

Aragorn also noticed how the elfling and dwarf were becoming extremely close. Aragorn wouldn't admit it but he did think that the two were very cute together; he would watch how they talked and laughed together. He would see how Legolases eyes would shine whenever Gimli was around. He knew the two would never admit their feelings for each other, Legolas being the proud elf prince and Gimli the stubborn dwarf but Aragorn knew he could do something to make them see. It may be because he was all loved up after his and Arwen wedding but love was love and he would make each of them see how blind they really were to their feelings towards each other.


	2. Chapter 1

**Side by side with his dwarf**

The wedding was over and now of cores came the after calibrations. legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, pippin and merry were all staying in Rivendell where the couple were wed. It had been a beautiful ceremony but of cores only the best for the elf princess and king. The party had been very much a blur to merry and pippin who drank copious amounts of ail in till they couldn't stand. Of cores Frodo and Sam had helped them to their rooms, dragging them along the floor.

Legolas and Gimli had laughed and talked as they always did, but something was different in what they were talking about, their stories had mainly been about battles and slaying orcs, but tonight their talks were more personal talking about their families and interests.

"oh yes are dwarf ladies are quite a sight" Gimli laughed

"what do you mean Gimli?" legolas replied, Gimli just laughed harder now finding it hard to breath he calmed himself down enough to tell legolas the rest "well legolas dwarf ladies are far from the prettiest of creatures not like young elflings like yourself..." Gimli stated he was a little tipsy so it came out a bit slurred so legolas let him off he knew Gimli always said stupid things when he was drunk... but legolas couldn't deny the feeling of joy he got when Gimli said it.

"What about elf ladies legolas... are they as sweet as I have heard?" Gimli questioned shaking Legolas from his thoughts " I wouldn't know..." legolas relied in a soft quiet voice.

"What do you mean laddey... I'm sure the fine prince of Mirkwood would of had a few lady friends." Gimli chuckled, Legolas face reddening, what and awkward question to ask, no legolas had not... unlike many legolas had focused more on fighting and honing his skills in archery to become the best in middle earth, so he didn't have time for " lady friends" as Gimli put it.

"I did not Gimli... I had better things consumed my time with." He spoke clear, a booming laugh came from Gimli who was clutching his stomach and bending forward "oh my legolas... AHAHAH... sorry it's just I've heard a lot of stories from the young elf ladies about you I guess you have a lot of admires."

Legolas was about to speak when Aragorn came other patting his two friends on the back. They chatted for awhile Gandalf had joined them for a short time in till it was late and everyone was retiring to bed.

"Legolas gimli you room is the 2nd floor to the right" Aragorn gave a small grin about to walk off when gimli spoke "don't you mean rooms?" he questioned

Aragorn turned around and smiled "I am very sorry Gimli but every where is full you will have to share with legolas... don't worry there are 2 beds." Legolas gulped Gimli looked at Aragorn who was already half way across the room going to his own chambers, smiling to himself... all part of the plan he mused.


	3. Chapter 2

Side by side with his dwarf

Legolas and Gimli stood in silence listening to Aragorn's footsteps grow silent in the distance.

Finally Legolas spoke "2nd room to the right I believe he said" moving to the stairs Gimli followed, as both of them climbed the stairs to the shared room.

Legolas opened the door to the room and like most things in Rivendell it was beautiful a light yellow colour painted on the walls with elvish writing on them.

2 beds were in the room as Aragorn had said one to the far side which had a window behind it and one situated near the door. As Legolas was first in he walked across the room to claim the bed by the window. Witch left Gimli with the one by the door, without hesitation Gimli collapsed onto his bed. He was so tired and really needed to sleep. Before he dosed of though he lifted his head to look at Legolas, who was sat cross legged on his bed staring at the night sky, the moon illuminating his face.

Typical elf, Gimli thought to himself but the sight still made him smile. With that he lowered his head and started to snore.

The loud snore from Gimli reminded Legolas that he wasn't alone. He peered over his shoulder to see Gimli flat out asleep, the dwarf was so tired he didn't even get ready for bed he still had his shoes on and everything.

Legolas removed himself from the bed making his way over to Gimli, as soon as Legolas got to Gimli he bent down to remove one of his shoes then the next, placing them next to his bed before standing back up.

He looked down at Gimli taking in the small dwarf, it made Legolas smile seeing him so peaceful.

"Good night my friend" he whispered to Gimli before going to bed himself.

Gimli awoke the next morning to the sound of running water. Which reminded him that the room had its own bathroom so it must off been Legolas having a shower those elves and their hygiene Gimli thought. As he was about to jump off the bed he realised he was still wearing what he had on yesterday. He looked down to the floor to see his shoes right next to his bed, it made him smile Legolas was a very thoughtful person he would have to thank him. With that thought the running water stopped.

After a couple of minuets Legolas appeared looking his usual self. Gimli was sat at the end of the bed waiting to go to the bathroom. Legolas realised Gimli was waiting "oh I'm sorry Gimli did I wake you?" Legolas questioned

"No not at all... oh and um thank you for removing my shoes last night it was very thoughtful"

"Oh no problem." With that Gimli got up and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

30 minutes later Gimli had showered got dressed and dried his long ginger hair.

He herd Legolas complaining on the other side so he went out to look. He saw Legolas trying and failing to do a plate in his hair.

"Legolas are you having difficulty doing your braids, I would of thought an elf like you would have no problems" Gimli teased

"Uggg... it just won't go right, how did you do yours it looks really neat and good err... Gimli just braid my hair please its getting frustrating" Legolas blurted out, Gimli nodded and then spoke

"Oh sure but... uhh hear come stand in front of the bed so I can reach" Gimli gestured to the bed and Legolas walked over and Gimli jumped up so he was now the same size as Legolas.

Legolas turned around to face Gimli who was trying to steady himself on the bed; Legolas helped him by placing to hands on his shoulders. Gimli looked up at the contact, him and Legolas staring at each other straight in the eye.

"You have really pretty eyes Gimli..." Legolas said "they're so dark but somehow they always have a light side to them." Legolas said in a calm steady voice. Gimli didn't speak he just kept staring so did Legolas.

"Thank-you" Gimli murmured. Before they realised it they were leaning in towards each other

They both realised what they were doing Legolas quickly turned around having his back towards Gimli.

Gimli shook his head and started braiding Legolas hair in silence.

Legolas stared straight ahead. What had just happened? what were they doing? It...It felt like the right thing to do.

After 10 minutes Gimli was done braiding Legolas hair he got down off the bed walking towards the door to go down to eat. Legolas followed shortly after still thinking off what had just happened and what were his feelings on the matter, also what would of happened it they didn't move away?


	4. Chapter 3

Side by side with his dwarf

Legolas was walking down the stairs to the dining room at the bottom.

All he could think about was what had just occurred a couple of minuets ago with him and his good pal Gimli. What were they doing? Well it was obvious they were leaning in to kiss. KISS! No that was not what was happening Gimli was only Legolas friend that was all he was to him, his best friend the guy he would share storeys with and could have a laugh with not his lover NO! Gimli was not that. Why would he want to be that anyway!

With all the thinking Legolas didn't realise he had reached the dining room.

"Ah Legolas it's not like you to be late. Please have a seat." Aragon said gesturing to a spear seat.

Legolas sat at the end with Aragorn at the head of the table and Arwen opposite Legolas next to Aragorn of cores. Gimli however was sat opposite Legolas next to Arwen, but next to Gimli was a very pretty elf girl. She had beautiful long brown hair and piercing green eyes, she was chatting and laughing with Gimli and he was enjoying every bit off it. Legolas fists clenched.

The meal continued everyone talking except Legolas his site hadn't been tooken off Gimli and his "New" companion who wasn't him. They were laughing she was stroking his hair and placing her hands on his. Legolas didn't know why he felt so angry towards them but he was glaring at them now, Gimli hadn't even noticed he just kept looking at the girl and his food in front of him.

Just as Legolas was about to look away as the sight was putting him of his food she kissed Gimli, not on the lips but on both cheeks. That was it Legolas couldn't handle that, without warning he bolted up right knocking the chair to the ground and stormed out of the room slamming the door as he left.

He was speed walking back to his room, well Gimli and his room. He flung the door open closed it and flung himself on his bed burring his head in the pillow. What has come over him why did he do that when that elf girl kissed Gimli cheek.

"Probably because he was about to KISS you on the LIPS about 15 minutes before."

A voice in Legolas head said, he shook himself of the thought. Was he really jealous NO! Like he said before Gimli and he were just friends, best friends, maybe he was just feeling protective off his little dwarf, yeah that was it, he would be devastated if anything would happen to Gimli.

"That's not why you're sad... stop lying to yourself."

There it was again... the voice in his head.

"Stop fighting it you're jealous... jealous that the girl kissed Gimli and you didn't."

"STOP!" Legolas shouted, it shocked himself why was his brain telling him this Gimli was a Friend just a friend... No Gimli was more he was a shoulder to cry on when it got tough, he always listened and... And always cared. "Yes" Legolas thought "Gimli is more he's more than a friend he always has been I've just been ignoring it for so long... I think... I think... I like Gimli." He finally admitted heaving a sigh. He had finally acknowledge that he did in fact like Gimli I think it was a little more than like but he had finally come to terms with what his feelings were, he was jealous that's why he had stormed out, Gimli was his! No one else could kiss him that was Legolas deity.

Legolas heaved a sigh again, no Gimli wasn't his, he didn't even know if Gimli felt the same way...But he was leaning in to kiss him so he must feel something. Legolas contemplated ignoring the loud knock at the door in till a familiar voice brought him back.

"Legolas open the door... NOW! Gimli shouted, Legolas got up and opened the door seeing Gimli standing there on his own, arms by his side.

"Look Legolas I'm sorry... I got carried away it will never happen again."

Legolas was confused what in Gandalf's beard was he on about. Gimli could see that Legolas was confused by the expression he was making so he carried on.

"I am sorry that I was flirting with Gilrin I didn't know you liked her, if I had known I wouldn't of let her kiss my cheek... do you accept my apology friend?"

WAIT WHAT! No, no, no. Legolas was puzzled on what to do next. Gimli had got it wrong. So wrong. Legolas was jealous because he liked Gimli not whatever her name is.

"It is fine Gimli I do not have any interested in Gilrin." He stated calmly what was the complete opposite to what he felt like inside.

"Then why did you run away?" Gimli questioned. Oh no Legolas hadn't thought Gimli would have asked that.

"I umm...I was...Well I." Legolas was cut off by Aragorn at the door way "there you are Legolas, well its good you are okay I thought you may have fainted up hear or something... Anyway it is Mr Frodo and Bilbo Baggins birthday today and we are having a calibration, we need you two to help set up." With that Aragorn left followed by Legolas and a confused Gimli.

**hello hope you are enjoying the story so far **

**I used the name Gilrin what mean Lady crown with stars (I just thought it sounded cute :3)**


	5. Chapter 4

"Finally" Aragorn exclaimed

They had spent 2 hours getting the hall ready for Frodo and Bilbo's joint birthday party. They hung decorations, put food and drink out, got tables and chairs set up for guessed and arranged music. The three stood smiling up and admired their work.

"Well-done friends this party is sure to please Frodo and Bilbo, why don't you two go get ready I'll meet you back here in an hour and a half." With that Legolas and Gimli started to head to their room tonight was going to be fun.

"You can use the bathroom first Gimli." Legolas said smiling, Gimli nodded and entered into the bathroom.

Legolas was still worried that Gimli would ask again why he stormed off, he couldn't tell Gimli that it was because he was jealous, what would Gimli think, what if Gimli didn't feel the same. But Legolas was determined to keep Gimli away from the elf he was flirting with at breakfast.

Half an hour later Gimli had finished, his hair was done, beard neatly combed through and wearing his best clothes for the event. Legolas was nearly ready he was just braiding his hair and making sure there were know creases in his vest.

"Are you going to tell me why you ran out mid-way through breakfast today or not?" There it was the dreaded question, Legolas gulped and then spoke "I didn't like the way she was touching you." Gimli shook his head grinning then spoke "HA I told you, you were jealous! It's okay Legolas I won't make a move she's all yours."Uhhh, Gimli had got it wrong again, but Legolas couldn't just tell him he was jealous because he liked Gimli so he just nodded and finished his hair.

The party had started and everyone was having a great time. Legolas though was sat in the corner glaring daggers at Gimli who was dancing with 5 elf girls. They were all surrounding him telling him how cute he was and petting his head. Legolas was furious he had to stop himself from barging over there and grabbing Gimli himself.

Legolas decided that looking at them was making him upset and today was not a day to be sad so he walked over to wear everyone was drinking. Merry and Pipin of coarse had drunk the most and were basically hanging off the table. As Legolas is an elf alcohol didn't affect him as much so he could drink as much as he wanted and he planned on it.

30 ales later Legolas had beaten everyone at drinking games except Gimli who had just came over to the bar. "Ah Legolas that where you got to." Gimli said. He was on his own now not an elf girl in site. This made Legolas happy, finally him and Gimli could hang out without one of them interrupting. Legolas then had a great idea why not challenge Gimli to a drinking game. "Gimli I don't suppose you want to play a drinking game... for old time sake?" Legolas asked, "Can't say no to a good old drinking game, you're on."

"6" Gimli shouted

"7" Legolas shouted

"8"

"10" Legolas said downing 2 in one go.

Gimli got to 10 and called it quits he couldn't take any more. Legolas although kept going he was quite enjoying the taste of the ail. After 5 ails the party was coming to an end. Legolas was feeling the effects now, his hands were becoming tingly and everything was spinning. He did manage to pick up Gimli and make it back to the room without falling over.

As soon as they were in the room Legolas collapsed on the floor making sure he landed on his back so he wouldn't squish Gimli. Gimli was resting on Legolas stomach. Legolas looked down at him, those elf girls were right he is cute thinking off this made Legolas smile.

He heard Gimli stirring and listened "Legolas is...is that you?" Gimli voice was quite and slurred. "Yeah it's me Gimli, were back in the room." Even Legolas voice came out a bit slurred he really must of drunken a lot. "Good I was worried I had went back with one of those elf girls... there nice but really annoying they wouldn't leave me alone... all I wanted to do was come see you but they kept climbing all over me... your my best friend Legolas I love you." Gimli said, it was quiet and rushed but the "I love you" stood out. But was it in a friend way or a non friend way, like the way Legolas felt towards Gimli sorta way. Legolas didn't know but when Gimli said it he felt butterflies in his stomach and he felt at peace. "Gimli what did you mean by the last bit?" Legolas asked curiously but it was too late Gimli was asleep curled up on Legolas stomach, he felt warm and more importantly it felt right for him to be there not awkward at all.

The last think Legolas said that night was "I love you too Gimli."


	6. Chapter 5

It was quiet. The sun streamed through the window, giving a hazy glow to everything it touched. The beds in the room were empty. Lying in the floor on his back was Legolas. He could feel something warm on top of him lying on his stomach.

"Uggg "Gimli moaned and wriggled. "Legolas why am I lying on your stomach?"

"Gimli do you nor remember last night?" Legolas asked. Gimli looked up, meeting Legolas eyes and then spoke, "I remember dancing with all the pretty elf girls." Legolas inwardly sneered and then Gimli continued "and I remember playing a drinking game with you and you beat me, then we stumbled back here, you collapsed on the floor and that's about it really." Legolas heart dropped Gimli didn't remember. He didn't remember what he said to Legolas last night. He didn't mean it. That hurt Legolas but he just smiled Gimli looked cute when he just woke up. "that's pretty much what happed Gimli, let's go get ready for breakfast everyone will be waiting."

They go ready and made their way down the stairs to the dining hall they were greeted with a hung over merry and pippin who were sipping water and looking pretty sick. Legolas and Gimli sat down next to each other Legolas made sure Gimli sat on the end as no little elf girl could sit next to him.

"Legolas, sorry for passing out on you last night."

" It's okay, your quite comfy." Legolas replied smiling Gimli smiled back "Oi you calling me fat!" Gimli chuckled "Of cores not." Legolas said poking Gimli in his side, the two then broke out in laughter.

"Hello are you Legolas... Legolas Greenleaf?" a young quite voice asked "Yes and you are?"

"I'm Cullaswen I've herd so much about you and oh you must be Gimli hello." She chimed

"Hello lassie" Gimli said with a smile. The elf then sat herself down next to Legolas. "I love your hair it so pretty." She said stroking Legolas hair. Gimli just sat back with a slight frown on his face, what the hell is she doing. Cullaswen then proceeded to stroke Legolas cheek gently "wow your skin is so soft what do you use on it?" she said looking in to his eyes. "I umm I..." Legolas stuttered the proximity they were in was to close and was getting un-commutable for him she was about to speak again when Gimli spoke or rather shouted "DO YOU MIND MISS THAT IS NOT APPROPRIATE HERE, AND TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION HE USES NOTHING ON HIS FACE IT'S ALL NATURAL SO PLEASE SHUT UP AN EAT OR LEAVE!" Gimli sat back down, everyone stared in his direction as the elf girl Cullaswen quickly exited the dining room. Legolas just turned to look at Gimli who was quietly eating his breakfast.

After finishing his breakfast in silence Gimli got up and started walking to his room. Legolas wasn't finished yet and Gimli needed so space so he made his way the their room and sat down on his bed. The room was peaceful and quiet but Gimli head was not. So many questions like why did you just do that? Why are you so anger? Gimli had no idea why he lashed out on that girl she didn't do anything extremely wrong except get in Legolas face. Wow why did that matter? Legolas your best friend can stick up for himself especially from unwanted advances from flirty elf girls but something about her annoyed Gimli she was touching and looking at Legolas in a manner Gimli didn't like. But Legolas is a friend you don't get that protective of a friend like that especially a friend who could kill you from 10 miles away with is bow. Maybe Legolas is more than a friend. Wow Gimli thought did he just admit he liked Legolas more than a friend may be he dose maybe that's why he was annoyed about that girl. All Gimli thoughts came together, it was so simple but yet so difficult to discover Gimli then said out loud just to be sure, he breathed in an then spoke clear and loud. "I like Legolas Greenleaf."

**History has repeated its self now Gimli knows is true feelings how are they going to tell each other. **


	7. Chapter 6

"Aragorn can I talk to you please" Legolas said standing up from the dining table and walking across to Aragorn who was by Arwen side. "Of course" Aragorn replied guiding Legolas over to a quiet spot in the corner so nobody could interrupt them. "So my friend what did you want to talk about?" Aragorn asked Legolas. "I wanted to talk about Gimli's outburst at breakfast, do not get me wrong my friend I am thankful he did it but I don't know it seemed as if something is wrong and I don't know what to do about it Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed looking at Aragorn for help. "Maybe Gimli is jealous" Aragorn said in a calm and collected ton, "wh-what" Legolas stuttered, Gimli jealous if it was true would that mean Gimli felt the same way, and that he did in fact like Legolas, Legolas heart did a little flip of joy at the thought but reality dawn on him, of course Gimli wasn't jealous he just didn't want to see that at the dinner table so he spoke out about it nothing more nothing less Legolas thought to himself looking at the floor. He raised his head to look at Aragorn again and then spoke "don't be ridiculous Aragorn." And with that he walked off up the stairs to his and Gimli room leaving Aragon in the corner alone.

Legolas burst into the room only met by a bewilder look from Gimli as the elf pushed through the door shutting it rather loudly and waltzing over to his bed and sitting down. Gimli didn't speak just looked at Legolas; he was still token back by the normally peaceful elf's entrance into the room they shared. They sat in silence for what felt like forever in till a nose was heard from Gimli as he got up and made his way to the bathroom *CRASH* Legolas herd a nose from the bathroom and instantly got up and made his way there to see Gimli head in his hands curled up on the floor, Legolas was quickly at his side putting an arm around Gimli, "are you okay what happened?" Legolas asked looking at Gimli with intensity, "Nothing I just fell I'm fine really" Gimli said trying to hide his face so Legolas didn't see the tears welling up in his eyes. Legolas looked at Gimli forehead to see a small cut that had blood trickling out of it, "Gimli" Legolas said in a strong voice "Gimli let me look... Gimli remove your hands from your face so I can see your face properly." Legolas insisted, but the stubborn dwarf shook his head trying and failing to turn away from Legolas, "no its fine, I'm fine just leave" Gimli said wincing from the pain tears falling from his eyes, he normally didn't cry but he had just fallen on a concrete bathroom floor head first.

With more coxing from Legolas, Gimli removed his hands a little so Legolas could get a better look. Without realising Legolas took hold of Gimli hands with one of his moving them away from his face. Legolas saw that Gimli was crying he was a little shocked at first he had never seen Gimli cry before. Legolas lifted his hand to Gimli face and wiped the tears away with his thumb, all the while Gimli was staring at him, Legolas did not dare look at Gimli in the eye instead he focused on the cut on his forehead and the massive burse around it.

Legolas tore himself away from Gimli, returning with a piece of cloth socked in water. Legolas began to clean Gimli wound on his head being gentle so he didn't cause his friend anymore pain. Gimli winced and couple times but was glad Legolas was there. When Legolas was done he stood and offered a hand to Gimli who at first was unsteady on his feet and nearly fell over again but luckily Legolas caught him. "Gimli maybe you should lie down, the hit to your head has made you drowsy" Legolas said holding Gimli up, "maybe that is a good idea" Gimli answered he was feeling rather sleepy, Legolas helped Gimli to the bed, he got into the bed and got himself conferrable. Gimli was having trouble keeping his eyes open but before he fell to sleep he whispered to Legolas in a small voice "thank you" and then slowly closed his eyes.

Legolas walked over to Gimli, who was now asleep in bed, he bent down and placed a kiss on Gimli head, where he had hurt himself earlier then turn off the lights and exited the room, quietly closing the door getting one last look on the sleeping dwarf before disappearing down the hallway.


	8. Chapter 7

"Aragorn" Legolas called out walking to his friend who was sat next to a large grand tree. "Aragorn i need to talk to you and you must promise not to tell anyone" he stated strong but calm, Aragorn looked up at his friend "what is it Legolas?" he asked "you promise not to tell..." Legolas repeated "I promise what is it... come sit down and talk" Aragorn said patting to a space beside him; Legolas took a deep breath then sat down. "Aragorn I have a confession and I don't know what to do about it" Legolas said not looking Aragorn fully in the eye, "go on" Aragorn asked prompting his friend to continue, "I um well I uh think I" Legolas stuttered trying to speak it was more difficult than he had thought , "come on Legolas spit it out." Aragorn said looking at his friend, he was starting to get worried, "I LIKE GIMLI!" Legolas blurted out, his cheeks blushed that wasn't how he wanted to say it, he heard and odd sound of laughter then looked up to see Aragorn laughing, why was he laughing? "Its not funny ugh forget it Aragorn forget I said anything" Legolas said beginning to get up in till Aragorn spoke again, "so you have finally admitted it, oh Legolas my friend you think I didn't realise that, it was pretty obvious to see" Aragorn said with a smile on his face, Legolas cheeks flushed red, and he smiled awkwardly "have you told Gimli yet?" Aragorn asked his friend "that is my problem i don't know how, or if Gimli even likes me." Legolas looked at the ground the words hurt him, what if Gimli didn't like him what would he do then, how would their friendship work out after Legolas confessed, Aragorn rose from where he was sitting and patted Legolas on the shoulder "if I noticed you liked him, don't you i also noticed he liked you" Aragorn said chuckling to himself as he walked off.

Legolas sat at the tree, listening to the trees in the breeze and the sweet sound of the birds singing, it was peaceful, he let his mind wonder. He let his head fall against the tree and closed his eyes breathing in the fresh air. He opened his eyes again when he felt someone tapping his shoulder; he opened his eyes slowly and looked up at the stranger who had interrupted his peace. He looked and saw Gimli staring down at him "sorry my friend on intruding you and your peace but i wanted to thank you for earlier" he said with a smile on his face. Legolas smiled, "It was no problem" Legolas said looking at Gimli. Gimli was awkwardly standing on his two legs shifting side to side looking at Legolas who had his legs sprawled out in front of him. "Gimli can I have something to tell you" Legolas said in a shy quiet voice, he was arguing with himself on whether to tell Gimli or not, but he had worked up enough courage to tell him and he wasn't going to chicken out now, not when he was so close.

Gimli sat down next to Legolas, turning to look at him with eager eyes; he was very intrigued in what Legolas was going to tell him. They were sat quite close together, their arms were touching and they could feel the warmth emanating off of each other. Gimli could also feel Legolas heart rate increase dramatically; obviously what he was going to say was very important. Legolas looked down and Gimli breathed in and began to talk "Gimli you are my best friend and I was surprised are friendship has grown so much, and I'm glad it has and I'm also glad I met you Gimli" Legolas felt so nervous, his heart was beating so fast it felt like it would burst, it was now or never he had to do this, he breathed in about to say the 3 words that he had wanted to say from the moment he discovered he liked Gimli, "I" BANG! Mud balls were flying through the air, one had hit Gimli on the head, he looked around to see the cheeky faces of Pippin and Merry, "come on Pippin that aim was rubbish" Merry yelled at Pippin who was throwing the mud at Gimli.

Gimli stood up "I am so sorry Legolas but it seems that I have to teach two naughty hobbits a lesson in how to aim" he smiled and ran in the direction of Merry and Pippin who were now both running away from Gimli laughing.

Legolas looked down at his hands and sighed, "I love you" and with that he left.


	9. Chapter 8

"I love you" Legolas said. "I love you" he said again pacing back and forth through his room. He stopped and sighed "I love you" he whispered to himself placing his head in his hands. He had nearly done it, he had nearly told Gimli that he loved him, if only those sneaky little hobbits hadn't came along than Gimli would know and Legolas wouldn't be in his room now practicing how to tell Gimli again. "I love-""who do you love?" came the voice of a tiered looking Gimli. Gimli was stood leaning on the door looking at Legolas who had froze as he herd Gimli voice. Legolas quickly turned and looked at Gimli. "No one" Legolas said defensively. "come on Legolas I'm your friend you can tell me, you know if it's that elf girl I can introduce you to her if you want" Gimli said smiling, truth be told Gimli wasn't really happy but Legolas was his friend and he would support him and his new "love interest" even if it hurt him.

Legolas frowned "no it's not her, look Gimli don't worry about it I don't think he likes me anyway" Legolas sighed looking at the floor. "It's a laddie why I never" Gimli said a bit surprised, he was certain that it was that elf girl but obviously not now as it was a guy. Gimli searched his mind for any man that Legolas would like "Aragorn" "excuse me" Legolas asked, "Is it Aragorn you like" Gimli asked quickly, "what no, why would I like Aragorn he's married" Legolas said with disgust in his voice, "Frodo?" Gimli asked again " ew what no" Legolas said disgusted by the thought, "Sam, merry, pipin, GANDALF" Gimli shouted. Legolas laughed imagine that him and Gandalf he shook the thought out of his head, "Gimli don't worry about it, you look tiered why don't you come sit down" Legolas said smiling at the flustered dwarf, "okay I'll just- WA" Gimli said as Legolas made his way over to him and lifted him up on to the bed, "thanks" Gimli said looking at his hands, Legolas smiled at him and patted him on the head "you're welcome"

Hours went by and it grew dark out, Gimli had been asleep for 4 hours and Legolas was slowly falling off to sleep. Legolas was having a beautiful dream Gimli was in it, they were playing tag and Gimli had fallen over, Legolas had rushed over and picked Gimli up off the floor, the little dwarf had tears in his eyes and was snuggled closely up against Legolas chest, Legolas placed Gimli down and took a look at his hand that he had cut, blood was seeping out and falling to the floor in droplets, Legolas took some cloth and raped it round Gimli hand, "thank you" Gimli said to him, Legolas nodded and pulled Gimli in for a hug, Gimli hugged him back. Legolas pulled slightly away from the hug and began to lean in towards Gimli, Gimli was doing the same, soon their lips would meet and he would feel Gimli tongue on his and feel Gimli soft hair and beard, they were nearly touching only a few breaths away, Legolas heart was pounding and his breathing was fast, they were almost there, their noses were touching and "Legolas" a voice it wasn't coming from his dream, he felt his arm being tugged and he opened his eyes, his vision was hazy at first but slowly he could see the small figure of Gimli looking up at him.

"Gimli" Legolas said sleepily "why are you up its still dark" he said yawning. Gimli sniffed and took in a breath "I... I had a nightmare" Gimli looked down then at the floor, he didn't like admitting his weaknesses and it was hard for him but he had been so scared. Legolas shook his head to wake himself up more, and slowly sat up on his bed and patted the side next to him so Gimli could come and sit up with him. "what was it about" Legolas asked softly, Gimli breathed in and then spoke "It was about my family, my dad more pacifically, I was only young but I was told stories of the dragon in the mountain and my father survived but not everyone... but in my dream the dragon killed my father he burnt him, and... and there was nothing left then the dragon was coming for me and my mother and we were running and running but it was no use the dragon was too fast and... and we didn't stand a chance, the dragon took one last breath and my mum and me hugged each other really tight and closed are eyes, and that's when I woke up." Legolas looked down at Gimli and saw he was holding back the tears, it may have been a dream but the events that had taken place had happened maybe not to Gimli father but to others and Gimli had just felt there pain. Legolas moved closer to Gimli and placed his hands on his shoulder "let it out" he whispered to Gimli, in that moment Gimli flung himself in Legolas arms and cried in to his chest, Legolas was surprised and shocked at first but it disappeared instantly and he stroked Gimli back letting him cry it all out uttering words to try and sooth his sad dwarf.

**Sorry I haven't updated lately I had really bad writers bloke but I think it's gone now and as I will soon be breaking up from school I'll have plenty of time to write more. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
